Wish Bringer
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Au InuKag. Inuyasha is head over heels in love with a girl he's never talked to. And of course he has no idea how to approach her. But with a little help from a 'Wish Bringer' found in his garage and lacking in the magic department, he may just get a girl
1. Meetings

YES. I'm a JERK. I should be UPDATING not CREATING new stuff to torture you with! But this all popped out so fast! I didn't even have to think, I just typed! So I didn't waste time I could have spent writing something else. I was actually supposed to be writing a Shakespear paper, but this kinda came out instead. Whoops!

So no stabbing me, got it?

* * *

.

At lunch, I sat at the jock table. I didn't play sports myself, but it was somewhere to eat. And it wasn't even that I went and sat with _them_, it was that as soon as I sat down they'd line up to join me. Miroku said it was because I was naturally cool. That the guys just wanted to get me before anyone else did. I said he was an idiot.

She always sat by herself. I think that's why I started noticing her. Girls usually travel in groups, herds sometimes, and they do everything unanimously. They laugh at the same time, stare with the same intensity, and swoon simultaneously for the same reasons. They're irritating. And they followed me around way too much.

But she never followed me. She never giggled with a group of clones. She'd find an empty table somewhere in the back at lunch, eat her food, and then leave to go to the library. I know that's where she went because sometimes, when I could think of an excuse to leave, _I_ followed _her_.

A lot of girls liked me. It was a fact, so I wasn't really the egotistical jerk a lot of guys labeled me as. I was popular enough with the other students. Everyone knew who I was. It was probably hard not to. Miroku was my best friend (only because we'd known each other forever) and he was the biggest playboy in school, which probably drew a lot of attention to me from the start. But people like money too, they like the package. And if Miroku was anything to go by, I had the package. Not just money, but looks, attitude, stuff like that.

She had friends, it wasn't like no one ever talked to her, but she didn't always want to be bothered with them. Before and after class, she'd probably comment on the homework, but other than that, she'd just smile and turn her attention to her notebook. I think she liked to read. She always had some book or another jammed into her backpack. People knew her name too, she was always at the top of our class, but no one really seemed to care that much about her.

We were exactly the same.

That's why I watched her. Except she could make everyone leave her alone, create this shield around her that no one could penetrate, and I got pulled this way and that by crazy fangirls and testosterone high guys. But when you got past all the stupid social rules and standards, we were the same.

After school was over, and nearly everyone was gone, I would go to the library too. Maybe not to study, but just to be alone. I think that's why she did it too. The world was crazy and messed up, but the library was always the same, somewhere that was in a stasis between reality and something else. Anyone could go there, but no one did. It was a part of our school, but it felt separate. I wasn't just another 'package' and she was something more than the aloof girl sitting in the back of the room.

I wanted to talk to her.

But I couldn't help but think that if I did, it'd ruin it somehow. I wouldn't be able to watch her like I did before, and the library would somehow change its purpose, her spell might break, and the world could come crashing down. Or worst of all, she'd think I was an idiot.

So when school was over, I'd go to the library. She'd sit at the table in front of me and all I ever saw was her back. Her hair was always perfectly straight, never tangled or messy. And she sat up straight, holding herself in a way that no one else did. Her presence filled the room.

Of course she never saw me. I wasn't a stalker, but I didn't exactly want to be caught watching her. At four o'clock, same as every day, she'd get up and slide her books into her bag. Following her routine, she'd check her watch a second time when she walked out of the room. She'd pass by me, like always. I'd pretend to study, like always.

She wouldn't even look at me.

Like always.

* * *

.

"So? Did you talk to her today? Or did you just stare at her back again." The last part wasn't even a question. Miroku might have been my best friend, but he was definitely a guy people loved to hate. He looked at me expectantly, knowing I couldn't deny it.

"I didn't talk to her." I muttered. He had a way of making me sound like a pervert. Which was amazing, since he was the resident hentai at our school. "Why do you _care_?" I asked for the millionth time. He knew I regretted even mentioning her to him, but he didn't let that stop him from tormenting me.

"Because!" He tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. Not even he was that good of a liar. "She's the only girl you've taken an interest to in the 17 years I've known you! Albeit, a scary, stalker-ish interest, but hey, you gotta start somewhere."

Idiot. I didn't bother denying it, we argued about it often enough, but cuffed him in the head to remind him how stupid I thought he was. He shrugged me off, of course. Sometimes I figured that was the biggest reason why we were friends. He could take my abuse. Which was good, because if he ever married, it'd be to someone violent. That's the only kind of person that could stand him. Nice people just gave up after a while. Or he got bored with them.

I changed topics, mostly because I couldn't stand it when he talked about her. It brought her to our world, and I liked to think she was above that. "How come you don't have a date today?" It really was surprising. Usually he didn't go more than an hour without a girl hanging on to him.

He shrugged. "I was planning on seeing a movie today with Eri, but she was too excited. She brought her friends to show off that she was going with me. I _hate _that." Yeah. Poor guy. He could treat girls like a commodity, but he couldn't stand being a boy toy. Don't ask me _where_ he drew the line. "So I told her I changed my mind and left."

I would have told him that was harsh, but he already knew that. And I didn't really care. Miroku's no angel, but when he was with a girl, he treated her right. Sometimes I thought he was a stupid playboy, out for a good time, and other times I didn't think any of them deserved him. No matter who he got, he'd be a prize. He was another 'package', a label he hated, but lived up to with a passion. When I was in a really deep mood, I wondered if he was just trying to get by until he found something meaningful.

Finding him in a back hallway with a girl I didn't even know usually banished that thought.

"So I'm stuck with you?" I clarified, stretching out on his bed in feigned annoyance. He was a pest, but he was interesting.

"Only for a couple hours. I have a dinner date with Yumi at seven." He shrugged. "She was my backup, Eri wasn't really that promising."

"You're sick." I told him. He already knew what I thought, but I had to say it. Habit, I guess.

"Says the stalker." He smirked. I hit him again, but he just shrugged me off and turned on the radio. We spent the next two hours talking about music, movies, girls (he talked, I insulted), and school. We never had those animated conversations a lot of teenagers do. Miroku said we were too cool for that. I think we just didn't care enough. Why get all worked up over it? Music and movies changed every few weeks, girls every few days (hours, sometimes), and school was a temporary inconvenience.

I left early enough so that he had enough time to get ready for his date. He walked me to the door, probably because it took so long to get there from his room. His house was huge. His dad was one of those fast talking politicians who had been popular for a few years now. On the way, we heard voices coming from one of the rooms. They weren't talking.

"I guess Dad's home." He sounded as though he didn't care. I was pretty sure he'd liked his dad once, but he never talked about him anymore other than the usual complaints.

"Who's he with now?" The girls voice wasn't familiar. It was a game for us, to try and recognize who she was. Usually he was with someone famous enough for us to know.

Miroku shook his head. "No one special. I think she's a secretary or something. She just started working today."

"And she really puts everything into her job, doesn't she?" My voice was dry. He shook his head again, but with a small smile. "Man, your dad moves fast." It was a fact, not an insult.

"It's hereditary." He winked at me. "And it gets stronger with each generation."

"You wish." I scoffed. He didn't really want to be like that, if he did, he wouldn't have treated his girls so nice. And I knew he'd never use them the way his dad did. It was just his way of life. We all had our roles. When we got to the door, I punched his shoulder, jock style. They'd been a bad influence on me. "See ya."

He waved. I left.

* * *

.

I knew the house would be empty when I got home. It was always empty. Maybe that was why I liked solitude so much. We never had servants hanging around, like Miroku. Ours did their job and left. That's what they were paid for. Dad was in Europe somewhere, maybe. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, so he could have been anywhere. It didn't matter. Who saw their parents anymore?

My driveway was one of those really long ones, one that took you on a stupid tour of half the property before you reached the garage. I hated it. It was pointless, and a waste of time, but of course no one consulted me when it was built. It showed off how rich we were, so of course it had to be there. To make myself feel better, I generally raced through it, not feeling the least bit guilty about the skid marks I'd leave.

The garage was open. Half the time I forgot to close it when I left for school, and the servants never bothered with it either. Who would rob the Taisho family? Or rather, who was stupid enough to try? No one would ever get away with it. My father had enough connections to ensure that.

I swerved into the garage, letting the tires screech against the pavement and then burn into the cement. When I finally stopped it was by slamming the breaks seconds before I hit one of our other cars, making my care jerk forward and then back again. I loved that. I shut off the engine, anticipating the dead silence that was supposed to follow.

But the sound of someone's quick intake of breathe ruined that for me.

"Who's there?" My family's suspicious by nature; it's what made us good businessmen. I got out of the car, not bothering to take out the keys (I never did). My eyes scanned the room for any possible threat, for anything at all out of place. What I found was something blue. Medium height, slim, female blue.

"Hi!" The blue was scrunched up against another car, her back pressed against it as if to get as far away from me as possible. "What's up?" She smiled, showing her teeth, making her look more like a girl and less like a color. I didn't say anything, just stared at her.

Her eyes were outlined heavily with a dark azure color, the actually eye shadow a lighter shade. Her lips were painted thickly with the same intensity as her liner. Even her eyes were blue, a piercing stain against the paleness of her skin, making a mockery of the make up. It wasn't until I blinked that I took in the rest of her. Her outfit was the same as her face, all blue. The skirt was made of a gauzy, thin material that clung to her small waist but floated around her ankles. The top made me think of a cartoon character, only covering the upper half of her body, held up with two inch long straps that were both falling off her shoulders.

"Are you not going to answer me?" She seemed to have recovered herself. She was standing tall now, as if refusing to be intimidated by me. She crossed her arms and stared at me with that piercing blue gaze.

"I asked first." I said. "Who are you?" At that point, I couldn't have even tried to guess. It was all too weird.

"I," She drew herself up proudly, sticking her chin in the air to give her those few extra centimeters. "Am a Wishbringer." I was nonplussed and she seemed a little put out. In any case, she let her chin go back to its normal height and looked _at_ me rather than down to me. "I grant wishes." She explained in a reasonable voice.

"You're crazy." I corrected, already turning to leave. "And you're trespassing." Before I even realized she had moved, she'd managed to grab hold of my arm.

"I'm serious!" Her voice sounded desperate enough. That alone made me want to believe her. But it was crazy. And I was sane. And she obviously wasn't. "Do normal people go around dressed like this?" She gestured towards her clothes.

"No," I nodded agreeably. "But I don't think you're a normal person." She started to look relieved. "I think you're insane." Her grip tightened, and she stared at me with those surreal blue eyes.

"Isn't there something you want that you can't have?" She persisted, holding me with her eyes. "Something you see in front of you every day, something that's so close it seems like all you have to do is reach out just a little bit further, push just a little bit more. But every time you try it moves farther away. And sometimes you don't want to try, because if you screw it up, you might never get another chance." She paused to take a slow breath, calming herself. "And if that happened you'd just die." Her voice was soft.

I stared at her.

My mouth wouldn't work. My mind flashed back to that day at school, and all the days before, all the time I'd wasted thinking about _her_, knowing that I'd never actually do anything. There was no way this girl could know about that. "Of course not." My voice finally obeyed me. I tried to look convincing.

She kept staring at me. I didn't move. Maybe I was waiting to hear her verdict. "I don't believe you." She said, after a pause. I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "I don't believe you." I didn't say anything. It felt like she'd read my mind, like she'd somehow seen exactly how I felt. I wasn't sure I could argue with her anymore. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

I needed to say something. "So you're magic?" I asked, trying not to think about how ridiculous I must have sounded. Her eyes widened for a minute, and then her face fell. When she spoke, it was haltingly.

"I was never," She stopped, not sure how to continue. "I was never one of the best of us. I had a knack for," she scrunched up her nose. "Screwing things up." I didn't like the sound of that. Maybe I didn't want her granting my wishes. "It wasn't my fault!" She hurried to explain, seeing the look on my face. "It's that my spells just wouldn't work! Apparently you have to know how something works with_out_ magic to be able to make it happen with magic later. And I guess I don't have enough practice with that." She scuffed one bare foot against the cement floor, looking down as she spoke. "So you're my practice." She finished.

"What?" My voice came out harsh, but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to be practice for a wannabe genie. "I'm not going to wish for anything if you can't get your magic right." I told her bluntly. "I don't want a defective . . . whatever you are."

"Wishbringer." She supplied helpfully. "But you're not paying attention. I'm not going to use my _magic_ to help you. That's what I need work on. I have to make your wish come true as if I were a normal human!" She smiled brightly. "See? So I can't possibly screw it up too bad! At least, no one will get hurt . . ." Her voice trailed off and I found myself pitying whoever had been unlucky enough to find her while she'd still had power.

"And don't worry!" She added, guessing what I was about to say before I'd even opened my mouth. Or maybe she wasn't guessing. Maybe it was something all Wishbringers could do. "I can still help, even without spells! We train for this kind of thing you know." She nodded wisely. "Now," She sat down cross legged on the floor and looked up at me as if expecting me to do the same. "Tell me about this wish of yours."

To my amazement, my body sat itself down across from her. And my voice started talking.

* * *

.

I didn't believe in magic.

But that didn't matter, because she wasn't going to use any.

I didn't like being around girls.

That was irrelevant too, she wasn't even human.

I thought she was weird.

She didn't care.

Like it or not, I was stuck with her. After I'd confessed enough for her to understand my problem, she'd clapped her hands together once, as if to jump start her brain. After a minute of thinking, she told me not to worry, and that she'd take care of everything. Plans had to be done in stages, she'd said. She'd find me when she was ready with the first one.

And then she left. On foot. Which I thought was strange for a genie, Wishbringer, whatever. But she assured me that it was only to get a feel for the human world again. And when I told her it wasn't safe for a girl to go out dressed like she was, she gave me a look. I guess magic people have their ways.

In any case, I had a Wishbringer named Kagome.

And she was going to help me get Kikyo.

* * *

.

Woooooooo! Short chapter, I know, but first chapters are always short for me for some reason. But what's this? Do you have questions? You should you know. And I won't tell you the answers! Because I have a few surprises for you! And some you won't find out for simply AGES! Sorry about that! But yeah. Don't worry, I'll still keep Kinda Weird as my focus. This is just really easy to type since it's in the first person. It's like I sit down and jooonk! There's a chapter! So I did that today. And chaching! It's like magic!

Whoa that was cheezey . . . even for me.

And there's something funky going on with the tenses at the beginning cuz it was all present tense then it needed to be past but not PAST past, but still a kind of past. Does that makes sense? I may have screwed it up. There was also some of the conditional future stuff too. oops.

Anyways, you know I love comments, so send me some please? Even the mean stuff as long as you're honest! Cuz I want to make you happy too!


	2. Integrations

HIHI! Me again! This fic is just so easy to write! I love that they just fly out. Anyways, to answer some questions that either you had, or you will have:

-Kagome isn't blue! Lol! I was not very good at explaining that, now was I? -hangs head shamefully- in any case, yeah. It's just a lot of blue make up and clothes. So when Inuyasha saw her, he saw a lot of blue. Blue outfit, blue eyes, blue lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow etc. Blue sparkles. I get how the mistake could have happened and I'm sorry! I was so shocked at the first review commenting on her being blue. I was like, "Wha?!" It was pretty funny.

Ummmm actually, I think I need to answer the other questions at the end of this chapter. So yeah, they'll be there (unless I forget.)

* * *

I started feeling stupid as soon as she'd left. And when a week went by and I still hadn't seen or heard from her, I knew I was a complete moron. For the first few days, I kept staring over my shoulder, as if expecting her to pop up out of no where. I think Miroku was just a little disturbed. I wonder how he would have felt if I'd have told him just _why_ I was so paranoid.

In any case, I knew I'd been duped. So my routine stayed the same as it had always been. Kikyo still never looked at me, and I could never figure out a way to talk to her. Miroku dismissed me as a lost cause after he oh-so-subtly tripped her into falling against me. All I did was grab her arm until she was steady. I didn't even look at her.

He was aghast that I blew such a perfect opportunity. I was furious he'd created such an obvious scenario. But nothing changed after that, so I got over it. He just shook his head in despair every time he caught me looking at her.

By the end of the week Yumi was already out of the picture. She was very eager to please, _too_ eager to please, according to Miroku. She only ate salad in front of him, in spite of his assurances that he knew girls ate full meals at least occasionally, and she always waited for him to decide their dates, never giving him any input whatsoever then commenting on how clever he was for suggesting a movie. I don't know how he lasted a week. I got irritated just hearing about her.

After that, he started hanging out with a girl named Ayumi. She didn't have much spunk either, girls never really did when it came to Miroku, but at least she made suggestions. They'd already went to some play downtown that she'd been dying to see. He'd hated it, but he was too polite to tell her so. He'd probably let her know when they broke up though, using their different interests as an excuse.

He was such a prick.

But the girls loved him. Another reason I found them so irritating. They were so _stupid_. At least some of my 'followers' were starting to get the idea and leave me alone. At least, they didn't drop things in front of me anymore hoping that I'd pick them up for them. They stopped when I 'accidentally' stepped on and broke someone's watch. Guess they got the hint.

Things were as they always were. I sat with the same people I didn't know at lunch. I hung out with Miroku when he wasn't with a girl. I watched Kikyo. She ignored me. And I went home at the same time every day to the same big empty house, telling myself I'd change something the next day. But of course I never did.

And then Mr. Takaido introduced our new student. A scholarship transfer. A girl with blue eyes. Kagome Higurashi.

She definitely looked different in normal clothes. I wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't formally introduced her to the class. Miroku sucked in his breath, so I guess he thought she was pretty enough. I wasn't really paying attention. To me, her appearance proved I wasn't an idiot, and maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to talk to Kikyo.

So when the teacher gestured for her to take a seat, I pointed to the one in front of me. Nobody liked to sit there since if I was bored it made them an easy target. At first she didn't see me, and when she did her eyes widened.

"Ah." Takaido nodded after seeing me gesture. "There's a seat in front of Inuyasha. Why don't you go ahead and sit there, Miss Higurashi." She gave him a weak smile and managed a nod. As soon as she sat down in front of me, she turned enough so I could see her face.

"I transferred here." She told me hurriedly. "We'll talk more after class." I nodded. When I leaned back in my seat, Miroku looked at me, shocked. He wasn't used to me talking to girls. But I could hardly explain that she wasn't a girl at all. I just shrugged at him and paid attention to the lesson, probably making him more curious, but I ignored him until the end of class.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, she was the first one out the door, and I wasn't far behind. Miroku tried to catch up, but was swarmed by his fan club. That's what he gets for being nice to them.

She found an empty classroom a couple doors down, and motioned for me to follow her inside. I complied, shutting the door behind us. She took a deep breath, as if steadying herself. "Hi." She said, breaking into a sunny smile. "How have you been doing, Inuyasha?"

I didn't like her being so perky after I'd been worrying about my sanity for a week. "Just fine." My sarcasm wasn't lost on her, and she blinked and took a step back. "Where have you been? I was starting to think I'd-" I broke off, not wanting to say what I'd been starting to think.

"That you were going crazy?" She finished, reading my mind in that disconcerting way. "No, you're not. I'm real enough." She smiled at some secret joke. "Remember? No magic. It took me a while to get into your school through the normal channels." She lifted her hands into the air and spread her fingers out, a dramatic gesture, incorporating her whole body into as she flashed a brilliant smile. "But see? I'm here! No worries!" She let her hands fall back to her sides and watched me expectantly.

"Alright." I nodded as though she made sense. In reality I was wondering what in the world was supposed to happen next. So I had a Wishthingy. So she was at my school. How was she going to help me? It was on the tip of my tongue to ask, but she interrupted me before I could begin.

"Alright." She repeated, nodding her head. "Now let's get down to business. Do you have any classes with this girl?" She peered at me with those blue eyes, still bright, but more human than they'd seemed the other day. I nodded. "Well?" She waved a hand. "How many? What classes? When are you around her?" I blinked. She rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised. _Obviously_ you know all the answers, and I'm gonna need to know them too if I'm going to help you."

I just shook my head. "What do you mean '_obviously'_ I know the answers? I'm not some kind of stalker you know." I pushed all of Miroku's accusations out of my mind and glared at her. She was unfazed.

"You're in _love_." She said. "Stalking comes with the territory." Seeing the look on my face, she held up a finger. "Don't argue with me on this. I know." She would have kept talking, but this time _I_ interrupted _her_.

"I am _not_ in love." I corrected venomously. "Don't get me confused with some stupid ditzy girl. I just want to talk to her." She was unaffected by me.

"Of course you're not a girl." She looked at me like I was the stupidest thing she'd ever seen. "And listen to yourself. Isn't denial like the first step towards acceptance or something? It's not like it's a bad thing. In fact, from what I hear, it's actually quite good." She finished dryly. I shot her a look and she laughed. "Okay fine. You're not in love." She waited for my look of approval before continuing. "You're just obsessed."

She couldn't quite hide a smile at the look on my face. "Stop that." I ordered. "You're supposed to be helping me, not being an idiot." She rolled her eyes, but then straightened her features and tried to look serious. "I have my last two periods with her every day, and lunch. After school I sometimes see her at the library." My eyes dared her to challenge me.

She nodded seriously. "After school you follow her to the library." She kept nodding. "I get it. Okay!" She clapped her hands together once, like she had before. "Well, let's think about this." She scrunched up her nose. "Have you ever talked to her before?" I shook my head. "Do you know any of her interests?" I shook my head again. "Do you have anything in common?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she interrupted me. "Other than going to the library after school?" My mouth closed. I didn't say anything. She made a face. "And you like her _why?_"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I glowered at her. "Why do you care?"

She sighed heavily, letting her shoulders slump. "It's my job to care. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"It's your job to help me." I countered. "Whether or not I make it easy." She glared at me, but I was unaffected. The bell rang and she jumped, startled out of her fierce look. "That means we're late." I offered helpfully.

"I _know_." She tried to look annoyed at me but the corners of her mouth turned upwards against her will. "Do you have Minato's class next?" I nodded. "Me too! See how good I am?" She grinned brightly.

"I'm amazed." I said dryly, but my lack of enthusiasm was entirely lost on her. "Since we're already late, we might as well take our time getting there." I opened the door and stepped outside the classroom.

She looked at me like I was insane. "Yeah, and get _me_ started off on the wrong foot with the teacher? No thank you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her, starting down the hall in a sprint. "At least if we run, being a mess and out of breath will prove we tried!" She called over her shoulder. Catching sight of my look, she must have guessed that I was less then thrilled. "Wanna Race?" She challenged devilishly.

It was utterly stupid. The idea was pathetic. But she was already running, dragging me with her, and I've always been a little competitive. "The class is three halls down, turn left, and then four doors to your right." I told her. She nodded and I took off.

"No fair!" She protested from somewhere behind me. "You're supposed to say 'Go' or something!" She didn't seem to expect an answer as she lengthened her stride to pull up along side me. I sped up, keeping a head or so in front of her the entire time.

When we reached the class room she was breathing hard. "Cheater." She muttered, trying to ignore the fact that I looked perfectly composed. "I'd have won if you'd given me fair warning." She stuck her chin out stubbornly, and made herself completely oblivious to my ironic look.

"Whatever flatters your genie pride." I smirked, opening the door and stepping inside before her, pushing the door back just enough so she could catch it and follow me.

"Wishbringer." She hissed at my back, letting the door close behind her. Twenty odd pairs of eyes watched us, taking in the sight of the new student curiously, and all wondering why in the world she was late with _me_. Miroku looked like his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

Never one to let herself be intimidated, Kagome breezed right by me and centered herself in the front of the room. "Hi!" She introduced herself cheerfully, making sure to direct her grin to both the students and the surprised teacher. "My name's Kagome Higurashi! I'm new here!" Honestly, was she _born_ that perky, or did she somehow develop it on the way? Were Wishbringers even born? Maybe created was the right word. She gestured towards me. "I made him show me the way." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "That's why we're both late."

The class just stared at her. They were probably wondering what planet she was from, and I had to hide a snicker. They had no idea. The teacher smiled back, amazingly, most likely taken in by Kagome's overly open attitude. "That's fine!" She motioned towards the seats. "Go ahead and sit anywhere you like. You can ask a student to fill you in on what we've been doing, or you can talk to me after class."

"Oh!" Kagome widened her eyes innocently. "I don't think that'll be necessary! I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't have a problem helping me out." If the other students had been shocked before now they were utterly stunned. I wasn't the most helpful guy, and she had already proven herself to be a little strange. I figured they all thought she was being overly confident, but then Kouga, one of the football players, spoke up.

"Inuyasha?" He asked, making it a question even though that was what she'd just _said._ "He's a punk. If you don't want to be completely lost you should let me help you." He flashed her one of the smiles the cheerleaders loved. "I don't mind, and you'll probably learn more that way."

Kouga didn't have anything against me. I knew that. He was just trying to impress a pretty girl, and if he had to put me down to do it, so what? I wasn't into anyone anyway, so it wasn't like he was hurting my chances or something. But Kagome was my _Wishbringer_. She wasn't just some dumb date for a Friday night. There was no way I was going to let Kouga steal her with his stupid smile and outdated lines. I opened my mouth to tell him to shove it, but Kagome lived up to her uncanny knack of interrupting me.

"Learn more?" I could practically see the wheels turning in her head over _that_ phrase. She blinked, slowly. "Um, I think I'll be good actually. Inuyasha and I are old friends." She explained, with a little shrug that made her lie that much more believable. "And I'm pretty smart. I don't think I'll need anything more than what chapters we've read. Hopefully Inuyasha can handle that much." She finished with a smile directed at me, apparently forgetting we were in front of a class full of people hanging on to her every word.

We were old friends. _Great_. Miroku was just _itching_ for me to hurry up and sit down next to him so he could pester me with questions. Kouga seemed taken aback by her answer too. Ha. He probably wasn't used to girls turning him down for anything. I was just glad she hadn't been taken in by him. Someone would have been hurt if I'd have lost my chances with Kikyo.

I took my usual seat, next to Miroku, and this time she sat behind me. The more I thought about it, the more I figured her excuse wasn't so bad. Being 'old friends' would explain why I was suddenly hanging out with a girl, and it might help dispel any rumors about a relationship between us. Friends could be platonic occasionally, but according to the rumor mill, strangers who hit it off never were.

I thought I felt her staring at the back of my head my head throughout class, but whenever I looked back at her she was paying attention to the board or writing furiously in her notebook. When class ended, she finished packing her bag before I did and stood next to my chair, waiting. "My word." She muttered. "Just what kind of a reputation do you have? Did you see the way everyone was staring at me?"

"I doubt the reason why they were staring at you had anything to do with me." I shot back. "No one _normal_ walks in late and gives a mini presentation to everyone. Don't they teach you about socialization skills where you come from?"

"I always skipped that class." She smiled sweetly. "I think I'm perfectly capable of socializing, thank you very much. You're the one they stared at like a bully or something. Are you some kind of bad boy? Do you have a history I should know about?" She narrowed her eyes. "Did you kill someone?"

Someone had been watching way too many lifetime movies. "_No_." I glared. "They were staring at me because I'm _cool_. Do you know what that word means?" I asked sarcastically.

"Obviously nothing to do with modesty." She huffed. "Of course I know what it means! Do I look like some kind of idiot?" I would have answered, but my best friend chose that moment to introduce myself.

"Not at all." He smiled charmingly. I struggled to keep my breakfast down. "I think you look like a very smart, capable, attractive woman. I'm surprised Inuyasha knows someone like you."

She focused on him as if she was summing him up. "And I suppose Inuyasha only hangs out with stupid, irresponsible, and uh, unattractive people?" She asked, smiling politely.

"Generally." He moved to take one of her hands in his own. I watched with disgust.

Her smile widened. "Then I probably shouldn't be talking to you." Her voice was soft, delicate. "I don't want to be around people like that."

I choked. My hand flew to my mouth to keep me from bursting out laughing and making an idiot of myself while there were still people in the room. Miroku didn't make any noise, but his entire body froze for just a split second. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, unsure of how to respond.

She laughed, softly so as not to bring any more attention to herself, but it was a laugh, and it made both Miroku and I grin unconsciously. "I'm Kagome!" She introduced herself. "And I'm really not interested, but it was a nice try!" She offered, smiling disarmingly.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." He grinned ruefully. She stuck out her hand and he shook it. "Pleased to meet you anyway though." He said, looking her in the eye. "At the very least, you should make class interesting."

She laughed again, and scratched the back of her head with her right hand. "Believe it or not," She scrunched up her nose. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

"I believe it." I couldn't resist nodding. "But it probably wasn't meant in a good way." My mind went back to her previous owners, and the one who had been "hurt". "And you probably didn't spice things up in a good way either."

"Shut up." She smacked my arm. "I'm not listening to anything you say. It's never nice." She turned her attention back to Miroku. "I'm not listening to him." She said, her voice matter-of-fact.

"I knew you were smart."

Both of them ignored my glare. Why did I always get stuck being around the people who weren't afraid of me? It wasn't fair. I wanted people to lord over. The classroom was finally empty, and my mind changed its train of thought. Lunch was next, and it would be the first time I could show Kikyo to Kagome. I left the room, letting the two of them run to catch up.

* * *

WOOT! The end of another chapter! WAHOO!

I just wanted to let you know that YES. It IS possible for you to register yourself at a school without parents or whatever. Not saying that that's what Kagome did . . . BUT, it's possible. My mom did it. She came to the US from Romania when she was in Jr. High and she thought her teacher said she was supposed to be in high school and she changed schools herself, barely speaking any English. She registered for classes and everything! She'd been going there a week before the middle school called her house about her absents. Yeah. She was in trouble! Lol.

Are there any other questions you guys have? I can't remember. OH!

IMPORTANT: Yes! This is an Inuyasha and Kagome fic! Of course! I love the coupling! Sorry to any of you Kikyo fans (I was shocked that some ppl wanted that!) but my mind's set. I love Kagome! And she deserves Inuyasha! And they're so cute together!

Lemme know watcha think!!!! Feel free to be cruel, I can take it. Or be nice! Whatever floats ur boat!

Rogue Pryde.


End file.
